


The New Sailing Master

by YouBlitheringIdiot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders AU, POC Remus, Pirate AU, caribbean, pirate sirius, poc benjy, poc lily, run away slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/pseuds/YouBlitheringIdiot
Summary: Prompt: Sirius is a pirate, Remus is a fugitive, Remus manages to get a lift aboard the Blithering Idiot and it's love at first sight...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 33
Kudos: 88
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	The New Sailing Master

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: brief mention of racism, mention of homophobia, mention of slavery in the Caribbean, mention of alcohol.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful mods for patiently and enthusiastically running this fest, I loved every single entry so far!

Prompt 45  
  
 **Rating: G/T/M/E  
Prompt: Sirius is a pirate, Remus is a fugitive ex-convict, Remus manages to get a lift aboard the Blithering Idiot and heart eyes ensue eventually (can be pining or whatever)  
Likes: Taller Remus, long haired Sirius  
Dislikes: Sub Remus **

“Good Lord, he’s damned cute.”

The voice is smooth, smooth and polished, and dangerous, and he sounds like a Lord.

“He’s half drowned.”

Another voice, nearly as posh, but mischievous and warm.

“Still thoroughly dashing,” posh fellow states, with finality, as though he’s used to getting his own way, as though he’s the boss.

“Fuck off, twat,” the second bloke says carelessly, laughing, as though he thrives on annoying the first bloke. “I bet he thinks you’re an idiot.”

“Captains are never idiots, Prongs!” Poshest bloke says in a scandalised voice. “By default, they are always intelligent, resourceful and sexy.”

A group of female voices cackle loudly, sounding like they are falling around the deck laughing.

“Ha ha, hilarious, Marlene,” he replies sarcastically. “Are you implying I’m lacking any of those qualities, you pest?”

He sounds like he’s smiling though.

“Nope!” a rich, confident drawl. “I’m implying you’re too easy to tease. It’s such fun, and we’re so bored!”

More merry laughter, and the sound of bottles clinking.

“Fuck you, Mc Kinnon!” the posh voice is definitely amused, and he can’t help being annoyed with himself for finding it so attractive.

He hates rich bastards.

“It’s nearly as much fun as teasing the Quartermaster.”

This voice sounds very close to him, it’s cheeky and her laughter is infectious. The accent is familiar, local, Jamaican perhaps?

He smiles.

“By Jove! He’s awake!”

He opens his eyes and blinks repeatedly. He’s staring up at a pair of startlingly beautiful grey eyes, the colour of sunlight glinting off calm seas, a rugged half-smile, a raised eyebrow, wet black hair cascading onto broad, tanned shoulders, though his skin will burn in the midday sun. It should be illegal to be so handsome.

“Fuck,” he rasps, attempting to sit and coughing up copious salt water.

Handsome Bloke clears his throat, looking concerned.

“There, there!” Cheeky Voice says behind him, giving him three hard slaps on the back. “That’s better!”

“Thanks,” he says croakily, turning around to look at her.

She has beautiful dark skin, high cheekbones, hair plaited in cornrows and dyed with henna, giving it a reddish tint. She has startlingly unusual eyes, almond shaped and a deep vibrant green colour. He can’t help staring into them.

“Evans,” she says casually, extending her calloused hand. “Lily Evans. Master Gunner.”

She wears a man’s white shirt with rolled up sleeves, fitted waist coat that shows off her curvy figure, and flared trousers. She has a long knife on her belt and a pistol strapped onto her hip.

“Lupin,” he says, his voice hoarse and thin, shaking her hand firmly. “Remus Lupin.”

“Lupin,” grey eyed Handsome Bloke repeats, licking his dry lips. “Welcome aboard the _Blithering Idiot_.”

“And you are?” Remus says stiffly.

This man is far too posh and dandy to be a nice fellow.

“Sirius Black, _the_ Sirius Black, pirate lord extraordinaire?” he winks at Remus and plays easily with a knife, twirling it from hand to hand, attempting to impress. “I’m world famous apparently. Legendary Scourge of the British Navy and best-looking pirate to boot?”

Remus notices the elegant long fingers and veins tracing the back of his hands and forearms, the tattoos that encircle his upper arms and peek out under his sleeveless top.

“Never heard of you,” he lies, calmly folding his arms.

There isn’t a single soul from Kingston to London who has not heard about the fabled exploits of this famous pirate and his crew of outrageous marauders.

Sirius Black stares back at him, stunned into silence.

“Ha! Priceless! I like you already. James Potter, Quartermaster,” the second posh bloke jumps up grinning at Remus and hops onto the rigging, hanging off it carelessly. “Meet the rest of the crew!”

He waves his arm towards a blonde woman dressed entirely in black with a black hairband and gold hoop earrings.

“That’s Marlene Mc Kinnon, Master Rigger.”

She grins roguishly at him.

“Dorcas Meadows, Striker.”

Dorcas nods her head, her hair is also braided like Evans’, she is willowy and tall and looks imposing and stern until she sends him a friendly smile. He smiles back. She salutes him and rests her head on top of Mc Kinnon, who plants a besotted kiss on her lips.

“Mary Mac Donald, Master Cooper.”

Mary is petite, and has fair hair curled into sweet ringlets with rosy cheeks from too much sun, she wears a cap to screen her face. She smiles politely as Remus scratches his head, trying to imagine how she ended up aboard this pirate ship. He notices two long daggers hanging from her waist, and makes a mental note not to make any assumptions about this motley crew.

“Peter Pettigrew, Master Cook.”

The blond-haired smaller man laughs aloud.

“More like only cook!” he says, rolling his small blue eyes good-naturedly.

“Trifling detail, my good Sir!” James Potter calls back, jumping off the rigging and somersaulting back onto the deck.

“Show-off!” says Lily Evans, rolling her eyes, as he lands right in front of her, ruffling his wild black hair.

James Potter’s hazel eye shines, he’s clearly smitten with her.

“You’re just jealous, Evans,” he quips, squeezing her shoulder fondly.

His eye patch is oddly attractive.

“You’re an idiot,” she sighs, but her eyes dance with longing as she stands on tiptoe and presses her lips softly against his.

James Potter presses her closer to him and returns the kiss.

“Oi! You forgot about me, lovebirds!”

“My deepest apologies, this is Benjy Fenwick, Master Carpenter and Occasional Surgeon, whenever the need arises.”

Remus winces at the idea and Benjy has the decency to shrug, his gold front tooth flashes in the sunlight.

“You’re lucky we rescued you, Lupin,” the Captain grumbles, adjusting the sails, he’s been glancing at Remus covertly during this entire time.

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone near as gorgeous in his entire life. Remus Lupin is tall, taller than him, annoyingly. He’s slimmer, looks a bit underfed in fact, his eyes are a wonderful amber colour – liquid, enigmatic, soulful. His skin is a deep, golden brown colour and his soft, wavy hair a russet brown. His lips are full and the pirate desperately wants to kiss them. Lupin, with his capacity for calmness in the face of the most feared Pirate in all the Atlantic. He’s angry at himself for being so pathetic. Usually he has no time for such ridiculous tomfoolery, good looks be damned, wouldn’t lend his heart to anyone, for fear of losing it. Besides, he never learnt how to love, not properly. He’s scared to, damn it, terrified, in fact.

Sirius Black does not do love.

“That depends,” Remus shoots back.

He looks proud and dignified and as though he couldn’t give a toss what Sirius or his crew think.

“On what?” Sirius Black finds himself saying, surprisingly.

“On what you plan to do with me,” Lupin answers.

He doesn’t look scared, yet he must be, at least a little.

“That depends,” Sirius Black says, with a glint in his eyes.

“On what?” Remus Lupin replies.

“On how annoying you are, Lupin.”

The Captain of the _Blithering Idiot_ is hard to read, and Remus has no idea whether he is threatening him or joking.

“I’ll wager you’re more annoying on a daily basis than I’ve ever been,” he says, staring Sirius Black straight in the eyes.

Evans and Mc Kinnon guffaw loudly as James Potter hands Lupin a bottle of rum, grinning wildly.

“Never a truer word spoken!” Mc Kinnon says, as Evans pats the Captain’s arm affectionately.

Sirius Black’s scowl deepens as he continues staring at Lupin. He’s equally attractive when he scowls, if not more so. Lupin seems undeterred, he raises his right brow, takes a long swig of the vicious tasting alcohol and winks at him. The pirate blinks in surprise. Lupin’s mouth slowly turns upwards into a warm smile.

“I can be pretty infuriating too,” he says, by way of an apology.

“You never thanked us for rescuing you,” Black says, looking decidedly flustered and still irritated.

“Thank you _so_ much for rescuing me, Captain Black, I owe you my life,” Lupin says, gushingly, his smile growing too wide.

He’s teasing now, and the pirate has no idea how to respond.

“He jumped into the sea himself, which is unheard of, Sirius Black leaving his ship!” Meadows calls out as she polishes the ship’s compass.

“To what do I owe this honour?” Lupin asks Captain Black.

“Never you mind, Lupin,” mutters Black, swiping the bottle of cheap rum from Remus’ hand and gulping an inordinate amount.

Mc Kinnon doubles over in silent laughter and Sirius Black curses her, giving her a dig with his elbow.

“Ouch! You bastard!” Mc KInnon shouts, still chortling, as she hops onto the rigging to get away from her grumpy Captain. “Shall I tell our lovely Mr. Lupin why you rescued him, then?”

Her eyes are sparkling with amusement and Lily Evans’ face is lit with delight at her Captain’s discomfort.

“Fuck off, you renegade!” Sirius says hurriedly, and in one quick movement he has lifts himself up beside Mc Kinnon with a warning glare.

“He’s heard great things about you, Mr. Lupin,” Mc Kinnon continues, ignoring Sirius Black. “How you have campaigned in England for the abolition of slavery in the British Empire, how you were responsible for exposing Admiral Sir Thomas Riddle’s nefarious deeds which resulted in a warrant for his arrest, if anyone can catch that evil blaggard and his crew. You’re quite a celebrity, Mr. Lupin!”

“That bastard Riddle had made it his mission to stop anyone trying to interfere with the plantations by murdering any vocal opponents and then pretending they drowned at sea, he himself owns a sugar plantation near Spanish Town. I’ve been campaigning against slavery in the West Indian Colonies for some time now. I’m a lawyer. Wealthy landlords are paying him handsomely for it, I have proof! He framed me for murder, forcing me to flee the country, then intercepted me at sea and tried to kill me,” Remus Lupin says angrily.

Sirius Black whistles, he’s clearly impressed. Lupin seems somewhat miffed though.

“Are you surprised that a Mulatto, as you call us, is trained as a lawyer?” Lupin says, his voice laced with bitterness at the racist term.

“Are you implying I am a racist, Lupin?” the Captain growls, striding towards Lupin and grabbing hold of his shirt angrily.

“Are you?” Lupin says, lifting Black up by his collar. “Because I find that most people are, even those who mean well.”

“Fuck you, Lupin!” Black spits out, furiously shoving Lupin backwards, and storming off the deck, slamming the door of the Captain’s cabin shut.

“He’s not bad, you know,” Meadows says, sighing heavily, now he’s out of earshot. “Yes, he was a rich, spoilt toff in his time, so was Potter. His parents disowned him at the age of sixteen, found out he liked boys and tried to beat it out of him. The Potters essentially adopted him. But then Potter’s parents, rich Quakers, started raising awareness and campaigning against slavery, hit the headlines in Britain, very successful appeals to politicians. Lord and Lady Black were incensed, they owned hundreds of slaves here. The Potters died in mysterious circumstances shortly after they docked in Kingston five years ago, intent on mounting a legal challenge to slavery through the courts. Potter and Black sailed out here to try to get to the bottom of it. Potter has donated all his inheritance to continuing his parents’ work. The two boys ended up becoming involved in an illegal slave uprising against the Lestrange family, Sirius Black’s relatives. Had to flee as they were wanted men, took many of the freed slaves with them. That’s how some of us got here – Evans, Fenwick and I. We’ve been fighting Riddle’s men since, the _Death Eater_ has a dangerous crew. We’re chasing them as we speak. You were lucky we chanced upon you, a few more hours in the waters of the Atlantic and you’d have drowned.”

“I’m a good swimmer, I might have made it to shore without your assistance,” Lupin says proudly, but he looks towards the Captain’s cabin with interest.

“He’s not without his faults, but he’s a brave man, we would die for him, and he for us, he’s fighting for the same thing you are, in his own way,” Meadows says. “We all are.”

“My apologies, Meadows,” Lupin says. “I had not heard your story, nor that of Captain Black, only the gossip about his… exploits. And his good looks.”

“Ah yes, his handsome good looks, not exaggerated, I hope?” Meadows smirks.

“Not at all, quite the contrary,” Lupin says, looking suddenly shy.

She laughs, delighted.

“What are you good at, Lupin? Can you be of assistance here, aside from your quick tongue?” Mc Kinnon asks, with a grin.

“I learned navigation and piloting on the journey back from England, would that serve you at all?” he says casually.

He must know how hard it is to find anyone trained in these skills.

“You didn’t!” Mc Kinnon says, looking astonished.

Lupin shrugs his shoulders.

“You’re hired!” Mc Kinnon says, clapping him on the back heartily. “Excellent, Lupin, just what we needed! Our last Sailing Master was killed by Riddle himself.”

Lupin bows politely.

“Thank you,” he says. “Perhaps I may take a shot at Riddle myself, if we outrun them. In the meantime, I think I’ll go and apologise to Captain Black.”

They may all be dead in the next twenty-four hours. There are some risks worth taking.

As he nears the Captain’s rooms, the door stands ajar and he listens covertly, as he overhears the man talking to Lily Evans.

“I’m joking, your secret’s safe with me!” Remus hears her whisper.

“I hadn’t even seen what he looked like, you know!” Black mutters testily, tying his loose waves up in a pony-tail and then a low, messy bun. “But anyone who is targeted by Riddle is a friend, as far as I’m concerned.”

“Of course, a friend, goes without saying,” Evans says, with an evil smile.

“Fuck you! I didn’t expect him to be so dashed beautiful and intelligent and maddening on top of it all,” Sirius Black groans, hitting his head off his writing desk.

“No, you hadn’t, poor darling,” Lily Evans snorts, smacking his head lightly. “What a nightmare!”

“Laugh all you like, Evans!” the Captain sighs dramatically, his head resting against the worn wood. “I have an overwhelming crush on that man, damn it, I think I may be in love, for the first time in my entire life.”

“Oh dear,” Evans laughs, as Sirius Black decides she is an evil, soulless individual. “How tragic!”

“I hate you, Evans,” he says, groaning into his sleeve.

Remus knocks on the door politely. Sirius Black jumps up.

“Knock, will you?” he yelps.

“I just did,” Lupin retorts.

Lily Evans grins.

“Later, Captain Black!” she calls out merrily.

Black’s face has gone red and he looks terribly uncomfortable. He clears his throat and scratches his stubble as Lupin continues looking at him patiently.

“What?” he barks irritably.

“I’m sorry,” Lupin says, walking towards the pirate.

“What?” Black says, looking utterly bewildered, and nervous.

Lupin stares down at his lips and then his eyes.

“I’m sorry for judging you, without being in full possession of all the facts,” Lupin says quietly.

He’s standing so close to Sirius Black that he can see the other man’s breath hitch, his breathing quickening.

“It’s quite alright,” the grey-eyed man replies, somewhat dazed.

“Thank you,” Remus Lupin adds.

“I…” Sirius Black says.

“Thank you for saving my life,” he says, smiling. “You’re still drenched you know.”

Sirius Black is shivering. With the cold.

“I hadn’t noticed,” he says, with a warm smile.

“You’re an idiot,” Remus Lupin says softly, tracing his finger along the pirate’s jawline.

“A very intelligent, resourceful and sexy idiot,” Lupin murmurs.

Sirius Black’s eyes widen in shock.

“You heard that?” he says, looking mortified.

“I did,” Remus laughs quietly. “Very useful information, especially when it turns out you have developed a severe infatuation with said idiot. Love at first sight, irrevocably in love, I warrant…”

Sirius Black bites his lower lip.

“I see,” he hesitates. “So then, you wouldn’t be averse to my…”

“Not at all,” Lupin says, his voice is low and hoarse and by far the most attractive sound that Sirius has ever heard.

Sirius Black surges forwards to kiss him.

They crash into the cabinet behind Lupin.

“Love at first sight,” Sirius gasps, once he’s able to speak coherently, his breath heaving. “Do you believe in it?”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Remus Lupin says teasingly, his eyes bright, kissing down the other man’s neck. “I do now.”

“We’re heading into battle, do you wish to join us or shall I try to land ashore to drop you off first?” Sirius says, hardly able to speak coherently.

“I shall remain with you here, till the bitter end,” Remus says, changing their positions so that Sirius is now backed against the wall of the cabin. He kisses Sirius desperately.

“We may yet win, Lupin, I feel my luck has changed,” Sirius gasps.

“In that case, I plan on staying with you until the very end, whenever that will be,” Remus says. “Which is unfortunate for you, as I am very irritating.”

“I shall attempt to bear it stoically,” Sirius grins at him, their foreheads touching. “There may need to be much fighting, and much makeup sex.”

“I’m relying on that being the case, Sirius Black,” Remus huffs a laugh.

“Oh thank Heavens for that,” Sirius says.

Remus Lupin thinks he may never again need to use a compass, sextant or astrolabe-not when he can navigate by the stars, not with the brightest star by his side.

Sirius Black thinks the new Sailing Master will govern his heart for all eternity.

.....................................

**Information about British slavery in Caribbean:**

<https://www.theguardian.com/world/2015/jul/12/british-history-slavery-buried-scale-revealed>

■ In 1807, parliament passed the Abolition of the Slave Trade Act, effective throughout the [British empire](https://www.theguardian.com/world/british-empire). It wasn’t until 1838 that slavery was abolished in British colonies through the Slavery Abolition Act, giving all slaves in the British empire their freedom

■ When the Slavery Abolition Act was passed, there were 46,000 slave owners in Britain, according to the Slave Compensation Commission, the government body established to evaluate the claims of the slave owners. British slave owners received a total of £20m (£16bn in today’s money) in compensation when slavery was abolished.

<http://www.nationalarchives.gov.uk/caribbeanhistory/caribbean-identities.htm>

Slaves during the Golden Age of Piracy from 1696 to 1726, there were plenty of slaves who became pirates. The main reason for this is that each crew member had equal say on the happenings of the ship, with these individual pirate societies being the most equal and democratic societies in the world at the time. Blackbeard’s crew was said to have had a third of its members being former slaves. Racial influences would even affect pirates who were captured, as while most pirates were hanged; if the pirate was black they would be forced into slavery again.

<https://makinghistoryatmacquarie.wordpress.com/2014/11/14/the-darkside-of-piracy-the-relationship-between-piracy-and-slavery-in-the-early-modern-period-from-a-british-perspective/>

Benkos Biohó was the son of an African king born in the late fifteenth century in in Guinea-Bissau. At a young age, he was kidnapped by the Portuguese Pedro Gomez Reynel and sold to slave merchants. He ran away and founded the first free town in the Americas. He was the person that had the idea to have woman create maps and even deliver messages through their cornrows. Since slaves were rarely given the privilege of writing material or even if they did have it, such kind of messages or maps getting in the wrong hands could create a lot of trouble for the people in question, cornrows were the perfect way to go about such things. No one would question or think that one could hide entire maps in their hairstyle, so it was easy to circulate them without anyone finding out about it.

<https://www.edtimes.in/africans-used-to-hide-escape-maps-from-slavery-in-their-hairstyles/>

In the 17th century, English Quakers and evangelical religious groups condemned slavery as un-Christian.

** Pirate ships: **

**Captain** \- a [pirate captain](https://www.thoughtco.com/famous-pirates-in-books-and-movies-2136276) was elected by the crew, and his power was only absolute in the heat of battle or when giving chase. At other times, the captain's wishes could be overruled by a simple majority vote.

 **Quartermaster** \- had the most authority aboard ship after the Captain. He was in charge of seeing that the captain’s orders were carried out and handled the day-to-day operations of the ship. The quartermaster divided plunder and was also in charge of discipline.

 **Cooper** —a person skilled in making and maintaining barrels.

 **Carpenter** – in charge of ensuring the ship’s structural integrity.

 **Master Gunner** – in charge of firing canons.

 **Striker** \- a native of the West Indies, typically from Darien or the Mosquito Coast. They were expert hunters.

 **Master Rigger** – in charge of rigging and furled and released sails

**Author's Note:**

> PS I'm sure there are wild inaccuracies here, and apologies if so, I was looking up British slavery in the Caribbean for a long time, as usual nobody taught us this in school, because it reflects badly (obviously and rightly), hence all the links at the end.


End file.
